1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to vibration absorbing devices, and in particular, to a vibration absorbing device for a server.
2. Description of Related Art
Servers include a plurality of components, and some of the components are connected together merely by friction force between the components. Such components may easily separate from each other during any transportation of the server itself.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement in the art.